A computer system can use various forms of memory to retain different types of information where memory is often selected for storage based on performance characteristics. Non-volatile memory is a form of storage that retains information without a long-term supply of power, thus information can be retained with a relative cheap cost over a long period. Conversely, volatile memory requires a constant source of power to retain data. However, volatile memory can have other benefits to counter instability, such as quicker access times.
Flash memory is a form of non-volatile memory that can be used to save information in a relatively stable and cost-effective manner. This type of memory is often employed in a variety of consumer electronic devices such as memory cards, universal serial bus (USB), flash drives, personal data assistants (PDAs), digital audio players, digital cameras, mobile phones, and so forth. These portable devices oftentimes communicate with other devices to share information, functionality, and the like. For instance, a user can employ a digital camera to take photographs while the user is on vacation. When the user returns home, she can connect the camera with her computer and transfer a copy of the photographs to her computer hard drive.